Sing and Dance with Barney and Snoopy
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Get ready for the best get-together ever at a Super-Dee-Duper Sing-A-Long!
1. We're ALL Getting Together

_**Sing and Dance with Barney and Snoopy**_

_**Chapter 1: We're ALL Getting Together**_

It was a calm day at the Peanuts Gang's school, and Franklin, Schroeder and Jeff were hanging out together, each had an envelope in their hands.

"Hi Jeff, hi Schroeder, hi Franklin." Keesha said, walking towards the boys.

"Hey Keesha." Jeff smiled. "What's up?"

"Not much, I was just heading up-"

"To the treehouse?" Schroeder asked.

"How'd you know I was going up there?" Keesha wondered.

"We all got invitations just like yours." Jeff said. "See?"

"Come to the treehouse to sing a song and lots of friends will sing along." Franklin read his letter aloud.

"Yup. Mine's the same. What do you think it's all about?" Keesha asked before they spotted Peppermint Patty skipping to the treehouse.

"I don't know, but anytime to get together with friends is ALWAYS fun." Jeff said as they followed Peppermint Patty, all singing a song about getting together.

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_The more we get together, _

_Together, together,_

_The more we get together,_

_The happier we'll be._

Hannah, Lucy, Violet and Patty Swanson walked towards them.

"Hi, where're you blockheads going?" Violet asked.

"Quiet, Violet." Patty Swanson shushed.

"Are you guys going to the treehouse?" Hannah asked.

"Uh huh, I got an invitation too!" Stephen agreed.

"This is gonna be one big party." Franklin said.

"AGREED!" an eager Pigpen jumped happily as the kids coughed. "Whoops, sorry guys."

"It's okay." Everyone else said in unison.

_The more we get together, _

_Together, together,_

_The more we get together,_

_The happier we'll be._

_'Cause your friends are my friends,_

_And my friends are your friends,_

_The more we get together,_

_The happier we'll be._

Inside the classroom, Frieda was busy decorating for the party, holding onto a special list as Robert, Eudora, 5, his sisters, Roy, Dolores and Linus set up some balloons with Rerun. The five-year-old Van Pelt was blowing square balloons with his friend from daycare, Piper. Piper didn't mind the square balloons though, as she was blowing triangle shaped balloons.

"Good grief." Linus sighed as everyone else entered. He collected everyone's invitations and smiled.

_The more we get together, _

_Together, together,_

_The more we get together,_

_The happier we'll be._

_'Cause your friends are my friends,_

_And my friends are your friends,_

_The more we get together,_

_The happier we'll be._

As they sang that last line, the Barney doll came to life.

"BARNEY!" everyone exclaimed.

_**Barney:**_

_The more we get together,_

_The happier we'll be._

"Hi, everybody." Barney smiled.

"Hi, Barney!" the kids said.

"We're glad to see you, Barney." Hannah smiled.

"Well I heard you guys singing 'The More We Get Together, The Happier We'll Be', and being together will you makes me VERY happy." Barney said.

"Same here, Big Purple." Peppermint Patty said.

"Indeed." Lucy smiled, batting eyelashes at Schroeder.

"And just HOW HAPPY are you, Barney?" Eudora softly asked.

"Still not quite over your fear of dinosaurs?" asked Stephen.

"I'm getting there." Eudora responded.

"Really happy." Barney said.

"Happy enough to…clap your hands?" Keesha asked, clapping her hands.

"Maybe."

"Happy enough to…stomp your feet?" Robert asked.

"Perhaps."

"Happy enough to shoot 'HOORAY'!" Jeff asked eagerly.

"Possibly."

"Happy enough to do all three?" Hannah asked.

"Why certainly, but only if you all join me." Barney explained.

_**Barney:**_

_If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. _

_(Hands clapping)_

_If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. _

_(Hands clapping)_

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_If you're happy and you know it, _

_Then your face will surely show it._

_If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. _

_(Hands clapping)_

_**Barney:**_

_If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet. _

_(Feet stomping)_

_If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet. _

_(Feet stomping)_

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_If you're happy and you know it, _

_Then your face will surely show it._

_If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet. _

_(Feet stomping)_

_**Barney:**_

_If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!"_

_(Hooray!)_

_If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" _

_(Hooray!)_

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_If you're happy and you know it, _

_Then your face will surely show it._

_If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" _

_(Hooray!)_

_If you're happy and you know it do all three. _

_(Hands clapping, Feet stomping, Hooray!)_

_If you're happy and you know it do all three. _

_(Hands clapping, Feet stomping, Hooray!)_

_If you're happy and you know it, _

_Then your face will surely show it._

_If you're happy and you know it do all three. _

_(Hands clapping, Feet stomping, Hooray!)_

"It sure is good to see so many friends here." Keesha said.

"Oh, that's not even counting our other friends who are coming later." Frieda said.

"Correct. We'll be seeing even more as the day goes on." Barney smiled.

"Ooh! I can't wait to meet them!" Piper said.

"Who are they?" asked Rerun.

"You may not remember them, Rerun. You were only four." Frieda said.

"Maybe I WILL remember them." Rerun said. "Tell will time."

"Time WILL tell." Pigpen corrected.

"Whatever." The five-year-old kids shrugged.

"So Rerun, who's your friend?" Jeff asked.

"This is Piper. We met when I was three, and we've been best friends ever since." Rerun said.

"We both love to color." Piper said.

"Hey everybody, what's happening?" BJ asked as he and Baby Bop entered the treehouse.

"Hi BJ, hi Baby Bop." Barney waved as Charlie Brown, Heather and Snoopy slid down the look out's slide. "Hi Heather, hi Snoopy, hi Charlie Brown."

"I see you got my invitations." Barney said.

"We sure did, Barney." BJ smiled.

"We should've guessed they were from you." Jeff said with a shrug.

"What could we've done?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"How many friends do we know who are purple and green?" asked Keesha.

"Baby Boppers has the color scheme, though Marcie says she's more magenta then purple. That's a kind of pink." Peppermint Patty said. "Speaking of which, I haven't seen her yet. Maybe she's taking a nap in the classroom, reading in the library or something else."

"Is this everyone?" Heather asked.

"Nope." Frieda said, handing Heather the chart. "Don't tell them."

"Okay." Heather winked.

"The invitation says something about coming here and singing songs." BJ said.

"That's right, because you've all arrived at…" Barney said as a wave of his magic sent streamers, the balloons, tablecloths and all sorts of goodies everywhere. "…my super-dee-duper sing-a-long."

"This is a sing-a-long?" wondered Piper, reaching for a pretzel.

"I guess." Lucy said.

"What'd I miss?" Sally asked as she ran into the treehouse. "Wow! What a party!"

"Look at all the snacks." BJ said as Pigpen laid out a tray of gumdrops for everyone.

"Yummy." Peppermint Patty said, already shoving her mouth with a lot of candies; Pigpen's gumdrops were left untouched though.

"And the balloons." Keesha said. "I saw square balloons, but I never saw triangle balloons."

"Thanks." Piper smiled.

"And the snacks." BJ repeated.

"And the streamers." Robert said.

"And MORE snacks!" exclaimed BJ.

"BJ." Everyone else said as Piper giggled.

"He's silly." Piper said.

"You said it." Rerun agreed.

"Sorry guys. I guess I was surprised by all the snacks." BJ explained. "This could feed a whole family of dogs!"

"That's not the only surprise in store." Barney said as he sprinkled a little magic on Snoopy.

"Oooh." Everyone said in awe as Snoopy blinked.

"What's going on?" asked Charlie Brown.

"LET'S HAVE THE BEST PARTY EVER!" Snoopy exclaimed in a happy child's voice.

"SNOOPY!" everyone exclaimed.

"You can talk now?!" Charlie Brown tried grasping the situation.

"It's only for today." Snoopy told his master.

"Barney, the treehouse looks great, and it's a wonderful day for a party." Hannah said. "Even if Snoopy can talk for today."

"It IS a beautiful day, Hannah." Snoopy said.

"In fact, all of you look very sunny!" Barney agreed.

_**Barney and Snoopy:**_

_Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun,_

_Please shine down on me._

_Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun,_

_Hiding behind a tree..._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_These little children are asking you_

_To please come out so we can play with you._

_Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun,_

_Please shine down on me._

As the song hit its instrumental break, Hannah, Heather and Frieda preformed a bit of dance. Hannah did tap dance, Heather did ballet and Frieda did her own dance moves from the Christmas party. Keesha and Peppermint Patty preformed backflips and cartwheels respectively. Everyone cheered for the girls. Snoopy was also dancing to the music with his famous Happy Dance.

_**Baby Bop and Sally:**_

_Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun,_

_Please shine down on me._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun,_

_Hiding behind a tree..._

_These little children are asking you_

_To please come out so we can play with you._

_Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun,_

_Please shine down on..._

_Please shine down on..._

_Please shine down on _

_**Baby Bop and Sally:**_

_Me!_


	2. A Tee-Riffic Surpirse

_**Chapter 2: A Tee-Rific Surprise**_

"That was great! What's up next, Barney?" asked Robert.

"A nap?" yawned Peppermint Patty, crawling in the hammock and falling asleep before there could even be an answer.

"Today's Super-Dee-Duper sing-a-long is gonna be full of surprises." Barney said.

"Like what?" asked Rerun.

"I love surprises. Can we have one now? Can we?" asked Baby Bop.

"Some of our friends aren't here yet, but we can start if you want, Baby Bop." Barney said.

"Wahoo!" Sally cheered.

"Oh thank you. Goodie." Baby Bop giggled.

"I was thinking-" Barney began before everyone heard a cow moo.

"Sounds like a cow." Hannah said.

"A cow you say?" asked Barney.

"We better go see! Come on!" Stephen said.

"Let's go!" 3 and 4 said in unison.

"Coming, sisters!" 5 exclaimed.

"Come on, Peppermint Patty." BJ explained, but the tomboy just kept sleeping. "Aye-yi-yi."

Once they left the treehouse, they all found themselves on a farm, and they were wearing farmers' outfits too.

"Welcome to Grandpa's farm, everybody!" Barney exclaimed. "Where there are lots of things to see and do!"

"Wow." Snoopy smiled happily. "We're really here."

"Look at all the animals!" Pigpen said.

"You'll fit in perfectly here." Violet teased Pigpen.

"Incredible!" Dolores spoke up.

"You said it, not me." Roy recalled.

"YEEHAW!" Eudora exclaimed.

_**Barney, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_We're on our way, we're on our way_

_On our way to Grandpa's farm._

_We're on our way, we're on our way_

_On our way to Grandpa's farm._

_Down on Grandpa's farm there is a black and white cow._

_Down on Grandpa's farm there is a black and white cow._

_The cow, she makes a sound like this: Moo, moo._

_The cow, she makes a sound like this: Moo, moo._

_We're on our way, we're on our way_

_On our way to Grandpa's farm._

_We're on our way, we're on our way_

_On our way to Grandpa's farm._

_Down on Grandpa's farm there is a little yellow duck._

_Down on Grandpa's farm there is a little yellow duck._

_The duck, he makes a sound like this: Quack, quack._

_The duck, he makes a sound like this: Quack, quack._

_We're on our way, we're on our way_

_On our way to Grandpa's farm._

_We're on our way, we're on our way_

_On our way to Grandpa's farm._

_Down on Grandpa's farm there is a great big pig._

_Down on Grandpa's farm there is a great big pig._

_The pig, she makes a sound like this: Oink, oink._

_The pig, she makes a sound like this: Oink, oink._

_We're on our way, we're on our way_

_On our way to Grandpa's farm._

_We're on our way, we're on our way_

_On our way to Grandpa's farm._

_Down on Grandpa's farm, there is a black and white skunk._

_Down on Grandpa's farm, there is a black and white skunk._

_The skunk, he always smells like this: Pee-yuu!_

_The skunk, he always smells like this: Pee-yuu!_

_We're on our way, we're on our way_

_On our way to Grandpa's farm._

_We're on our way, we're on our way_

_On our way to Grandpa's farm._

"Hello? Where are you?" Baby Bop called out to the water pipe.

"Anyone there?" Sally asked.

"We can't see you; but we know you're up there!" Baby Bop exclaimed as Keesha and Eudora walked towards the two.

"What're you doing, Baby Bop and Sally?" Keesha softly asked.

"May I try?" Eudora asked.

"We're looking up the waterspout." Baby Bop bluntly said.

"Why?" Keesha and Eudora asked in unison.

"Baby Bop wants to see the Itsy Bitsy Spider. I'm just here for fun." Sally explained.

"How do you know it's up there?" Keesha asked.

"Knowledge." Sally shrugged.

"Don't you remember?" Baby Bop wondered.

_**Baby Bop:**_

_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout._

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out._

_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain._

_And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again._

"Aww, he didn't come down, Baby Bop." Sally sighed.

"Maybe he will if you sing with me." Baby Bop told Sally, Eudora and Keesha.

"Okay." Eudora and Keesha replied in unison

_**Baby Bop, Keesha, Sally and Eudora:**_

_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout._

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out._

_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain._

_And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again._

"Here, spider, spider. Here spider, spider. He must not be home." Baby Bop realized before a spider slid down the spout. "Oh, there you are, little spider."

"Hi Keesha, hi Sally, hi Eudora, hi Baby Bop." Hannah waved as the rest of the gang walked towards them with four more beagles-three of them were Snoopy's brothers.

"Look who followed us here from the farmhouse." Stephen said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Baby Bop." Baby Bop smiled. "What're their names?"

"This is Spike, Andy and Olaf." Barney said. "Three of Snoopy's brothers."

"Indeed." Snoopy said.

"And what's this doggy's name?" Baby Bop wondered.

"Well…" Barney began.

_**Barney:**_

_There was a farmer who had a dog,_

_And Bingo was his name-o._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_B-I-N-G-O_

_B-I-N-G-O_

_B-I-N-G-O_

_And Bingo was his name-o._

_**Hannah:**_

_There was a farmer had a dog,_

_And Bingo was his name-o._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_(clap)-I-N-G-O_

_(clap)-I-N-G-O_

_(clap)-I-N-G-O_

_And Bingo was his name-o._

_**Robert:**_

_There was a farmer had a dog,_

_And Bingo was his name-o._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_(clap)-(clap)-N-G-O_

_(clap)-(clap)-N-G-O_

_(clap)-(clap)-N-G-O_

_And Bingo was his name-o._

_**Keesha:**_

_There was a farmer had a dog,_

_And Bingo was his name-o._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-G-O_

_(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-G-O_

_(clap)-(clap-(clap)-G-O_

_And Bingo was his name-o._

_**Stephen:**_

_There was a farmer had a dog,_

_And Bingo was his name-o._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-O_

_(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-O_

_(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-O_

_And Bingo was his name-o._

_There was a farmer had a dog,_

_And Bingo was his name-o._

_(clap 5 times)_

_(clap 5 times)_

_(clap 5 times)_

_And Bingo was his name-o._

"Hey Sissy! Guys! Come looks at the horses we found!" BJ exclaimed as he, 3, 4 and Jeff ran towards the kids.

"What a nice dog." Rerun smiled as he, Piper, Robert, Keesha, Charlie Brown and Barney stayed behind. "Do you think Linus and Lucy will let me keep him?"

"Well, he belongs to the farmer and his name is Bingo." Barney said. "Sorry, Rerun."

"It's fine." Rerun sighed.

"Wow, Bingo. With ears as long as yours, I'll bet you can hear EVERYTHING that happens in the barnyard." Robert smiled.

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Do your ears hang low?_

_Do they wobble to and fro?_

_Can you tie 'em in a knot?_

_Can you tie 'em in a bow?_

_Can you throw 'em 'oer your shoulder_

_Like a continental soldier?_

_Do your ears hang low?_

_Do your ears hang low?_

_Do they wobble to and fro?_

_Can you tie 'em in a knot?_

_Can you tie 'em in a bow?_

_Can you throw 'em 'oer your shoulder_

_Like a continental soldier?_

_Do your ears hang low?_

_Do your ears hang low?_

_Do they wobble to and fro?_

_Can you tie 'em in a knot?_

_Can you tie 'em in a bow?_

_Can you throw 'em 'oer your shoulder_

_Like a continental soldier?_

_Do your ears hang low?_

"Good Bingo!" Rerun exclaimed as they all returned back home in a wave of Barney magic.

"Visiting that farm was a really fun surprise." Hannah smiled.

"Oh yes it was! I love the farm life!" Franklin said. "But we forgot to do something fun."

"Like what?" Barney asked.

"A hoedown!" the Peanuts Gang eagerly said as Peppermint Patty awoke in shock.

"There was an old lady who lived in a shoe!" Peppermint patty exclaimed before yawning and climbing out of the hammock. "Oh, it's you guys. Now what's this about a hoedown?"

"That's what we're gonna do!" 3 and 4 happily exclaimed.

"YEE HAW! I love me a good ol fashion kick up your heels hoedown! I wonder where Marcie is, though." Peppermint Patty smiled as she headed to the two way can system. "I'll call to see where she is."

Unbeknownst to the kids, however, Marcie was taking a nap under the shade of the treehouse, and while the can system didn't wake her up, three teenagers had arrived to hear the bell ringing. "Hello?" one of them asked.

"Marcie, where are you? The hoedown's beginning!" a frantic Peppermint Patty asked.

"We're coming, 'Sir'." The teenager who answered the phone giggled, looking at her friends. As she hung up the phone, she turned to the others and said, as they headed to the treehouse, "Well, we're at the right place alright."

Back in the treehouse, the kids were preparing for their hoedown.

"We?" Peppermint Patty wondered to herself. "Who could Marcie have brought along to the sing-a-long? Her wackadoodle cousin?"

"We'll find out." 3 said.

"Why do you have number names anyways?" Hannah asked 5.

"That's simple, Hannah. Our family name is 95472…the accent is on the 4…actually that's our zip code number…in fact, 95472 was the number that sort of started the whole thing…that was the number that finally caused my dad to become completely hysteric one night. My full name is 555 95472, but everyone calls me 5 for short. And, as you can tell, I have two sisters named 3 and 4." 5 explained as Hannah blinked.

"Those are nice feminine names." Hannah shrugged.

"We think so." 5 smiled. "So, Charlie Brown, we're ready to hoedown."

"That's great, 5. I know the best hoedown we can do!" Charlie Brown exclaimed.

"What is it?" everyone else asked.

"I'll show you." Charlie Brown smiled.

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Okay, everybody, gather 'round_

_It's time for the Pigpen Hoedown!_

_Kick up your heels, jump up and down,_

_Shut your eyes and whirl around. _

_Reach out your hand and if no one's there,_

_Grab your own hand, dance 'round in square._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

When you're doin' the Pigpen Hoedown,

Gotta have a caller you can trust!

'Cause when Pigpen does a Hoedown,

He really kicks up some dust!

"Hey Charlie Brown, we're all bumping into each other. May I give it a try?" Jeff asked.

"Sure." Charlie Brown shrugged.

_**Jeff:**_

_Bow to your left, bow to your right,_

_And if you find no one in sight,_

_Just bow to your toes and bow to your knees,_

_And dance around just as you please._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_When you're doin' the Pigpen Hoedown,_

_Gotta have a caller you can trust! _

_'Cause when Pigoen does a Hoedown,_

_He really kicks up some dust!_

_(Everybody coughs)_

"I can hardly see!" BJ exclaimed

"Everything's dusty!" Violet whined as Woodstock and Spike strum their violins.

"Hey, Jeff, you know we're still bumping into each other. Let me be the caller." Lucy suggested.

"We don't need a caller, Lucy, we need a vacuum cleaner!" Sally exclaimed

"We sure do." Baby Bop said.

_**Lucy:**_

_If you really wanna dance,_

_If we stay here we've got no chance,_

_So nod to the ceiling and bow to the floor,_

_Leave Pigpen here and head for the door!_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_When you're doin' the Pigpen Hoedown_

_Gotta have a caller you can trust! _

_'Cause when Pigpen does a Hoedown,_

_He really kicks up some dust!_


	3. What A Surprise, Barney!

_**Chapter 3: What a Surprise, Barney!**_

"These are really fun surprises, Barney." Linus said as Lucy, Frieda, Violet and Patty Swanson were vacuuming up some dust from the recent hoedown. Just then, a group of three teenagers-two girls and one boy-popped up from one of the windows.

"Barney's always been full of surprises." The male teenager said as the kids and beagles jumped up in surprise. "So has Snoopy."

"That's right." The two female teenagers agreed.

"Who goes there?!" Peppermint Patty asked in shock.

"Calm down, Peppermint Patty! It's us!" the teenage girl with the long reddish hair exclaimed. "Your friends!"

"I'm so glad to see you three have come to my sing-a-long." Barney smiled as the three teenagers entered and gave the dinosaur a big hug.

"They look familiar." Charlie Brown realized as Snoopy licked their cheeks. "Snoopy, you remember them?!"

"Everybody, we'd like you to meet three friends we've known for a long, LONG time." Barney explained as Snoopy did the introductions.

"Meet Tosha, Michael and Kathy." Snoopy said.

"Hi." Kathy smiled before looking at Rerun. "Wow, Rerun. You sure grew since last time."

"Tosha! Michael! Teddy Girl!" Rerun eagerly said.

"Tosha, Michael and Kathy?" the rest of the Peanuts Gang asked.

"How'd you get here?" asked Lucy.

"We heard something about a hoedown." Tosha said.

"From who?" Schroeder asked.

"From you, Peppermint Patty." Tosha explained.

"Good ears, Tosh." Peppermint Patty blinked. "I was telling Marcie there was a hoedown. I guess the can system has an echo."

"Tosha, how long have you known Barney?" Robert asked.

"Quite a while." Tosha smiled, holding a picture book. "We were friends with Barney since we were about your age. Look, I brought pictures we can look at."

"Cool!" Piper said. "I love pictures."

"I love this picture." Frieda smiled.

"Wow! You've really grown since then!" Rerun exclaimed before looking at Kathy. "So have you, Teddy Girl."

"Huh?" Piper asked.

"You wouldn't get it." Sally said.

"You guys really have grown-we're still stuck at our ages though." Heather said.

"That reminds me of a song we all know." Barney smiled.

"Us too!" the Peanuts Gang agreed.

"Hit it!" Snoopy exclaimed.

_**Barney:**_

_Growing-we do it every day_

_We're growing when we're sleeping_

_And even when we play_

_And as we grow a little older_

_We can do more things,_

_Because I'm growing and so are you._

_**Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Each day we grow a little taller,_

_A little bigger, not smaller._

_And we grow a little friendlier too._

_We try to be a little nicer_

_As we grow each day,_

_Because I'm growing and so are you._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Growing - we do it every day_

_We're growing when we're sleeping_

_And even when we play_

_And as we grow a little older_

_We can do more things,_

_Because I'm growing and so are you._

_**Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Each day we grow a little taller,_

_A little bigger, not smaller._

_And we grow a little friendlier too._

_We try to be a little nicer_

_As we grow each day,_

_Because I'm growing and so are you._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Because I'm growing and so are you_

"Come on, everybody! Let's get some snacks!" BJ exclaimed.

"Yummy!" Baby Bop said. "And play a game!"

"That sounds like fun." Barney smiled.

"That Jay, always thinking about his tummy." Peppermint Patty said to Tosha and Kathy. "Then again, even when you three were our age, he's always loved to eat."

"It's really great to see you again, Barney." Tosha smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us to your sing-a-long." Michael said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you came to play with us today."

"Barney, you've been a VERY special friend to us for a long time." Kathy smiled.

"Yeah. Remember when I was learning to play the cello?" asked Michael. "I wasn't doing so well, but you were there to help me out."

"It was great when you finally learnt it, all thanks to Big Purple!" Peppermint Patty cheered before heading back to the phone system to see if she could find Marcie.

"And when I first came to school." Tosha smiled. "You made sure I met everyone. Remember?"

"I sure do." Barney said.

"No matter what, we could always count on you." Kathy added.

"And you still can." Barney agreed.

"Now I'm counting on Marcie to pick up the phone and tell me where she is." Peppermint Patty huffed.

"Check outside." Michael suggested.

"Okay, Michael." Peppermint Patty smiled, humming a few bars of a song as she headed outside.

_**Barney:**_

_You can count on me_

_I'll always be around_

_**Snoopy:**_

_I will cheer you up_

_When you're feeling down_

_**Barney and Snoopy:**_

_I like you, you like me_

_We have fun together_

_When it's sunny, when it rains_

_In any kind of_

_In any kind of_

_In any kind of weather_

The can system rang and Roy picked it up.

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_You can count on me_

_Because I am your friend_

_**Roy:**_

_We make a happy team_

_Together to the end_

_**Peppermint Patty and Roy:**_

_When you're happy, doing great_

_With a shout, I will cheer you _

_(Yeah!)_

_When you giggle, when you laugh_

_I just love to_

_I just love to_

_I just love to hear you_

"Cause when my friends are happy, I'm happy too." Barney smiled.

"Me too!" Charlie Brown smiled.

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_You can count on me_

_Because I am your friend_

_**Linus:**_

_We make a happy team_

_Together to the end_

_**Charlie Brown and Linus:**_

_You can count on me_

_**Barney, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_You can count on me!_

"It looks like you have lots of friends-old and new-to count on you, Barney." Tosha smiled.

"We sure do!" Peppermint Patty said as she reentered the treehouse, carrying Marcie on her back. "Look who I found taking a nap under the tree, Big Purple."

"Well, my friends are just like my family." Barney chuckled as he gave the tomboy a thumb up (well, as much of a 'thumb up' as a dinosaur can give).

"And you're just like family to us, Barney." Kathy smiled.

"I remember when you thought your family was too small, Kathy." Snoopy recalled. "But now it's just right for you."

"And I remember a song about family that we all used to sing together." Michael remembered as Snoopy said those words.

"I know what song you're thinking about." Barney winked.

"Us too." Peppermint Patty chuckled a little.

_**Barney:**_

_Oh, a family is people and a family is love._

_That's a family._

_They come in all different sizes and different kinds,_

_But mine's just right for me._

_Yeah, mine's just right for me._

_**Keesha, Kathy, Lucy and Peppermint Patty:**_

_I've got a friend who lives with his mom and dad,_

_With his brother and sister, too._

_They've got a cat, a dog and a pet bullfrog_

_And I'm really glad they do._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Oh, a family is people and a family is love._

_That's a family._

_They come in all different sizes and different kinds,_

_But mine's just right for me._

_Yeah, mine's just right for me._

_**Stephen, Tosha, Roy, 5, 3 and 4 and Charlie Brown:**_

_There's a girl I know who lives with her mom._

_Her dad lives far away._

_Although she sees her parents just one at a time,_

_They both love her every day._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Oh, a family is people and a family is love._

_That's a family._

_They come in all different sizes and different kinds,_

_But mine's just right for me._

_Yeah, mine's just right for me._

_**Robert, Michael, Heather, Franklin, Rerun and Piper:**_

_I know a boy who's new, he just moved in._

_He moved from Alabama._

_And the person who's the head of his family,_

_is his loving, dear old grandma._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Oh, a family is people and a family is love._

_That's a family._

_They come in all different sizes and different kinds,_

_But mine's just right for me._

_Yeah, mine's just right for me._

"I love that song!" 5 said.

"Us too." 4 agreed.

"Hey BJ, would you mind adding more balloons outside?" Linus asked.

"Not a problem, Linus. I'll go do that right now." BJ smiled.

"Tee-rific!" Barney smiled.

"Come on, Big Purple! Let's have ourselves some fun!" Peppermint Patty cheered, attempting to jump, but was brought back to the ground. "Oh right…I just got to get Marcie here in the hammock."

"Okay." Lucy chuckled. "So guys, what do you wanna play?"

"Musical chairs!" most of the younger kids exclaimed.

"What a great idea." Snoopy smiled as he went to grab some chairs from one of the classrooms, only to see BJ greeting some more kids.

"Hi Snoopy, hi BJ. What's happening?" Danny asked.

"Oh, hi guys. We're having a sing-a-long up in the treehouse." BJ exclaimed. "Lots of people are already here."

"So THAT'S what the invitations are for." Danny realized.

"Hi Kim, hi Linda, hi Danny." Snoopy waved.

"Snoopy can talk?" Kim asked.

"Only for today." Snoopy beamed.

"Yeah." BJ said, accidentally letting go of the balloons. "Oops!"

"I got them!" Snoopy exclaimed, turning into the Whirly Beagle and grabbing the balloons. "Tada!"

"Look at those balloons." Kim said.

"Yeah, they're flying high in the sky." Danny smiled.

"Just like a kite, or a bird, or even a Whirly Beagle." Kim added.

"Or an airplane." Snoopy called out, tying the balloons to the balcony.

"That gives me an idea!" BJ exclaimed. "Come on, everybody!"

Eagerly, the four kids took their seats on a bench as Snoopy joined them. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for takeoff!" Snoopy exclaimed as they all pretended to do so. Charlie Brown was watching from the balcony and sighed.

"Why couldn't I have had a normal dog, like everyone else?" Charlie Brown asked Baby Bop as she joined him.

"Cause he's funnier this way." The three-year-old logically said before she, Sally, Eudora and the twins headed outside to join them.

_**BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Oh, we are flying in an airplane,_

_Lookin' out the window,_

_Watching the clouds go by._

_Flying in an airplane,_

_Lookin' out the window,_

_Up so very high._

_**Kim:**_

_Lookin' out the window, we can see the wings._

_Down below, we see other things._

_**Linda:**_

_Like little tiny buildings and cars so small._

_It makes me feel like I'm really tall._

_**BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy: **_

_Oh, we are flying in an airplane,_

_Lookin' out the window,_

_Watching the clouds go by._

_Flying in an airplane,_

_Lookin' out the window,_

_Up so very high._

_**Snoopy:**_

_Pretending I'm a pilot is a lot of fun._

_I think someday, I really might be one._

_**Danny and BJ:**_

_But for now I'm just enjoying being in this plane,_

_Safe from the snow, and from the rain._

_**BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Oh, we are flying in an airplane,_

_Lookin' out the window,_

_Watching the clouds go by._

_Flying in an airplane,_

_Lookin' out the window,_

_Up so very high._

_Yes, we are flying in an airplane,_

_Lookin' out the window,_

_Watching the clouds go by._

_Flying in an airplane,_

_Lookin' out the window,_

_Up so very high._

Looking over, the kids, Snoopy and BJ saw Baby Bop, Sally, Eudora, 3 and 4 playing dolls. "Hi girls!" Linda called out.

"Hi, everyone." Baby Bop waved. "We were just making a tent with my blankey."

"You like to use your blankey for lots of things, don't you?" Kim asked.

"She sure does!" Eudora agreed. "She loves the blankey almost as much as I love my hat."

"Or how much I love my Sweet Babboo." Sally said as Linus groaned.

In the treehouse, Linus shouted, "I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO, AND I WOULDN'T DATE YOU IF YOU PAID ME A MILLION DOLLARS!"

"Indoor voice, Linus." Rerun recalled as Peppermint Patty sighed.

"Rerun, at a party, there is no indoor voice; only an outdoor voice." Peppermint Patty explained.

"Whatever." Rerun shrugged.

"And 4 and I love our dolls." 3 said.

"And Boppy Babe loves her blankey." 4 said.

"Uh huh. Sometimes I wave it in the air and pretend it's a flag, or I can turn it into a tent for our dollies." Baby Bop said. "And 4, my name is Baby Bop."

"Whatever." 4 shrugged.

"And it's my peekaboo blankey too!" Baby Bop smiled. "PEEKABOO!"

The kids giggled as she continued. "But mostly, I just love to hug my blankey and hold it next to me. Cause it's soft and warm and I love it."

_**Baby Bop:**_

_I like my blankey. It's very, very yellow_

_I like it even better than a bowl of Jell-O._

_**BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_When she holds it close, it feels just right._

_She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night._

_**Baby Bop:**_

_I like my yellow blankey in the day and night._

_My blankey is so special and very, very yellow._

_I like to keep it with me when I say "Hello"._

_**BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_When she holds it close, it feels just right._

_She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night._

_**Baby Bop:**_

_I like my yellow blankey in the day and night._

_My blankey feels so soft like a big marshmallow._

_But I like it most because it's oh, so yellow._

_**BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_When she holds it close, it feels just right._

_She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night._

The kids stopped singing as it appeared Baby Bop had fallen asleep, but when Sally tried to tap her friend on the shoulder, the three-year-old jumped up happily and finished singing-having pulled her favorite joke on her friends.

_**Baby Bop:**_

_I like my yellow blankey in the day and night!_

"Awww." Sally, Eudora, 3 and 4 smiled.

"Come on, let's go back to the treehouse." Snoopy said. "I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Everyone else said as they did so.

"Hi Barney!" Danny, Linda and Kim waved as they entered the treehouse.

"Hi there." Barney waved.

"The treehouse really looks cool." Danny smiled.

"It sure does." Peppermint Patty said, unknowingly putting a bit of weight on the hammock.

"I'm glad you like it." Barney smiled.

"Thanks for inviting us." Kim smiled.

"You're very welcome. Danny, Kim and Linda, I'd like you to meet three old friends of mine. This is Kim, Tosha and Michael." Barney said.

"Are you here to have the sing-a-long with us?" Linda asked.

"That's right. We've been having lots of fun singing songs." Tosha smiled.

"Have you played any games yet?" Danny inquired.

"With everyone coming, I don't know about movement games." Heather shook her head. "It's even getting too crowded in here to dance.

"Is that so?" asked Peppermint Patty, still putting weight on the hammock.

Heather tried to preform ballet, but tripped into Frieda, who tripped into Linus, who tripped into Peppermint Patty, who tripped, letting; go of the hammock as it spun around wildly, knocking Marcie out of it as she awoke with a thump.

"What's going on?" Marcie asked dizzily before seeing something. "Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or is that Kathy, Michael and Tosha?"

"Right on the dot." Kathy chuckled.

"I KNEW I wasn't dreaming." Marcie shrugged. "But when did you guys-never mind."

"So I guess activities are out of the question." Peppermint Patty sighed.

"We can still play games though." Heather realized.

"How about a game and a song together?" Barney asked.

"Sounds like fun." Peppermint Patty smiled.

"Yeah!" Marcie smiled.

"Let's do this!" Charlie Brown cheered.

_**Barney:**_

_This is a song and a clapping game_

_It's so much fun to play_

_You can do it with a group, you can do it by yourself_

_You can do it most every day_

_Just listen now._

_(clap rhythm)_

_Have you got it?_

_(clap rhythm)_

_Now it's going to be your turn_

_To try the clapping part_

_You can do it real loud or do it real soft_

_But get ready 'cause we're going to start_

_Here we go now._

_(clap rhythm)_

_Once more now._

_(clap rhythm)_

_The good thing about this clapping_

_Is that the rhythm will never, never change_

_But the things we're about to clap on_

_May seem a little strange_

_On your stomach now._

_(clap rhythm)_

_On your shoulders._

_(clap rhythm)_

_The good thing about this clapping_

_Is that the rhythm will never, never change_

_But the things we're about to clap on_

_May seem a little strange_

_On your knees now._

_(clap rhythm)_

_On your hips now._

_(clap rhythm)_

_Here is the end of the clapping song_

_It's sung in many lands_

_Just to make us feel good on the very last time_

_Everybody clap with your hands_

_Here we go now._

_(clap rhythm)_

_Last time now._

_(clap rhythm)_

_Yeah!_


	4. Let the Fun Begin!

**_Chapter 4: Let the Fun Begin!_**

After the clapping song ended, everyone then began to think of what to do next. Barney and Snoopy then set up the chairs for Musical Chairs. "Alright everyone, it's time for Musical Chairs." Barney smiled, much to the excitement of his friends.

"I've never played musical chairs before. How do you play it?" Linda asked curiously.

"We'll show you. We even have a song to help you play it." Heather said with a smile.

"Oh goodie." Linda smiled as Patty started the music and Peppermint Patty started to sing with her, BJ, Baby Bop, Michael, Kathy, Linda, Danny, Robert, Hannah, Eudora, Sally, Lucy, Linus, Heather, and Charlie Brown playing.

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_Hey! It's time for "Musical Chairs", come on, let's go!_

_Let's set up the chairs, now all in a row_

_You run around the chairs till the music stops_

_And ya have to find a seat, now don't get caught_

_'Cause when the music stops..._

_(Music stops then starts again and Sally gets left out)_

_You can't be standin' there_

_If you wanna be a winner at "Musical Chairs"_

_Now we take away a chair while you're runnin' around_

_Don't let the kid in front of you get you down_

_Just listen to the rhythm now don't miss a beat_

_'Cause you don't wanna be the only one without a seat_

_'Cause when the music stops..._

_(Music stops then starts again and BJ gets left out)_

_You can't be standin' there_

_If you wanna be a winner at "Musical Chairs"_

_Now every time the music stops_

_You're gonna end up one chair short_

_And if you're boo-ga-looin when the music's gone_

_(Lucy gets left out)_

_Sorry ya got to move on_

_(Only Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown are still in)_

_Now it's the moment of truth, it's gettin' down to the wire_

_You're burnin' up inside with musical fire_

_You hover 'round each corner of that precious seat_

_Waitin' for the moment you can get off your feet_

_'Cause when the music stops..._

_(Music stops then starts again and Charlie Brown gets left out)_

_You can't be standin' there_

_If you wanna be a winner_

_You got to be a winner_

_If you wanna be a winner at..._

_"Musical Chairs"!_

_Yeah!_

"That was fun!" Linda told Linus happily.

"It sure is, Linda. I'm glad you enjoyed the game." Linus said, sucking his thumb and clutching his blanket.

"You know, Linus…" Lucy said, yanking his blanket and running off. "Blankets ARE for babies!"

"MY BLANKET!" Linus gasped, following suit after her.

"Look! It's follow the leader!" Baby Bop assumed, following Linus. Robert, Danny, Kim, 5, the twins, Franklin and Linda followed the three-year-old.

"What's going on?" 3 asked.

"Lucy's playing follow the leader." Baby Bop giggled.

"Wait up!" BJ exclaimed, following his sister.

"That was unexpected." Frieda blinked. "People with naturally curly hair love when things go according to plan."

"Is there anything people with naturally curly hair don't love?" Keesha asked.

"Curling irons." Frieda blankly said.

"Well, at least we're able to still play musical chairs." Heather smiled.

"Much better choice than stupid tiptoe ballet." Peppermint Patty expressed her feelings.

"I don't know." Snoopy said to himself, looking over at a very confused Marcie. "Want some root beer, sweetie?"

"Don't ask." Peppermint Patty suggested to her best friend.

"When did Snoopy learn how to talk anyways?" Tosha asked the tomboy.

"It all happened before you three showed up. A little Barney magic made ol' Snoop there able to talk." Peppermint Patty said bluntly.

"We kind of got the memo." Piper said before turning to Kathy. "So, you must be Teddy Girl."

"Actually, my name's Kathy." Kathy chuckled. "Rerun used to call me Teddy Girl when he was younger."

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Well-" Kathy was cut off by the kids returning in the treehouse.

"Danny, Kim." Keesha said. "Are you guys having fun at the sing-a-long?"

"I sure am." Kim smiled.

"Me too." Danny agreed.

"What about you, Marcie?" Keesha asked.

"A what now?" Marcie wondered as Keesha, Kim and Danny shrugged.

"A sing-a-long." Danny said.

"Oh. I don't know." Marcie shrugged.

"Barney, what're we going to do next?" asked Sally.

"Yeah, what will it be?" Eudora asked.

"I've got lots of surprises in store for you." Barney said.

"What kind of surprises?" Linda asked.

"Let's see." Barney said.

"Big Purple, I know something that will be a very fun surprise." Peppermint Patty suggested, whispering her idea in his ear.

"That's a really good idea." Barney praised.

"What is it? What is it?" Linda, Piper, Rerun, Sally and Eudora eagerly asked.

"Well, kids, I'll give you a hint." Peppermint Patty said. "It's something fun we do in the forest. There're queen snakes and gully cats there too."

"Hiking?" Danny asked.

"That's close. I'll give you another hint. Sometimes you even get to sleep under a tree." Peppermint Patty added, looking over at a blushing Marcie as Michael, Tosha and Kathy giggled.

"I know. You're talking about camping." Linda smiled.

"That's right." Peppermint patty said.

"Camping is so much fun." Barney smiled. "So, is everybody ready?"

"Ready!" everyone explained.

"So let's go camping! Here's the Beagle Scout Troop leader ready to lead his new Beagle Scouts." Barney said.

"That's weird." Lucy realized.

"Nothing happened." Violet noticed.

"Maybe something special DID happen." Barney said.

"What do you mean?" Marcie wondered.

"How about we look outdoors?" 4 said, looking out from the lookout. "Let's check the playground!"

"Look! A tent!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed as the kids headed to the playground. BJ and Baby Bop were waiting for them

"Perfect to finish a nap." Marcie said with a tint of annoyance.

"And it's perfect for going camping." Keesha said.

"Beagle Scouts, let's go!" Snoopy exclaimed as they all did so.

_**Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_A camping we will go._

_A camping we will go._

_We're marching into Barney's tent._

_A camping we will go._

With a little magic, everyone was transported to a campsite.

"Wow!" Eudora said.

_A camping we will go._

_A camping we will go._

_We're marching into Barney's woods._

_A camping we will go._

_A camping we will go._

_A camping we will go._

_We're marching into Barney's woods._

_A camping we will go._

"Where are we?" 5 asked.

"Welcome to my Super-dee-Duper campsite, everybody." Barney smiled.

"Yeah. Super-dee-Duper for these pesky mosquitos." Marcie complained, swatting at one with her hands.

"This is so cool." Peppermint Patty smiled. "There're lots of trees."

"And flowers." Linda smiled as Piper handed Rerun a flower.

"Hey guys, come look at this." Danny signaled.

"That's the tallest tree I ever did see." Barney smiled.

"Indeed." Snoopy smiled as Woodstock chirped. "No, your mom abandoned you when you were an egg."

Woodstock sighed in defeat before deciding to chat with the worms. After all, Woodstock knew all of the worms personally.

_**Barney and Snoopy:**_

_There was a hole_

_(There was a hole)_

_In the middle of the ground._

_(In the middle of the ground)_

_The prettiest hole_

_(The prettiest hole)_

_That you ever did see._

_(That you ever did see)_

_And the green grass grows all around, all around._

_And the green grass grows all around._

_And in this hole,_

_(And in this hole)_

_There was a tree._

_(There was a tree)_

_The prettiest tree_

_(The prettiest tree)_

_That you ever did see._

_(That you ever did see)_

_Well, the tree in the hole and the hole in the ground._

_And the green grass grows all around, all around._

_And the green grass grows all around._

_And on this tree, (And on this tree)_

_There was a branch._

_(There was a branch)_

_The prettiest branch_

_(The prettiest branch)_

_That you ever did see._

_(That you ever did see)_

_Oh, a branch on the tree and the tree in the hole_

_And the hole in the ground._

_And the green grass grows all around, all around._

_And the green grass grows all around._

_And on this branch,_

_(And on this branch)_

_There was a nest._

_(There was a nest)_

_The prettiest nest_

_(The prettiest nest)_

_That you ever did see._

_(That you ever did see)_

_Well, the nest on a branch and the branch on the tree_

_And the tree in the hole and the hole in the ground._

_And the green grass grows all around, all around._

_And the green grass grows all around._

_And in this nest,_

_(And in this nest)_

_There was an egg._

_(There was an egg)_

_The prettiest egg_

_(The prettiest egg)_

_That you ever did see._

_(That you ever did see)_

_Well, the egg in the nest and the nest on a branch_

_And the branch on the tree and the tree in the hole_

_And the hole in the ground._

_And the green grass grows all around, all around._

_And the green grass grows all around._

_And in this egg,_

_(And in this egg)_

_There was a bird._

_(There was a bird)_

_The prettiest bird_

_(The prettiest bird)_

_That you ever did see._

_(That you ever did see)_

_Well, the bird in the egg and the egg in a nest_

_And a nest on a branch and the branch on the tree_

_And the tree in the hole and the hole in the ground._

_And the green grass grows all around, all around._

_And the green grass grows all around._

_And the green grass grows all around, all around._

_And the green grass grows all around._

"That was fun." Linda smiled.

"And we've got more fun to have." Lucy said. "Let's go hiking."

"Okay!"

As everyone had fun, day turned into night and Linda and Piper were sitting by themselves by the tent with their teddy bears.

"Piper." Linda softly asked.

"Yes?" Piper replied.

"Why'd Rerun call Kathy 'Teddy Girl'? Does she give good hugs?" Linda asked the five-year-old.

"It's very personal for him and the others." Piper said. "At least, that's what he told me."

"Hi Linda, hi Piper." Kathy said as she walked towards them with Rerun, Sally, Heather, Peppermint Patty and Marcie. Sally, Heather and Peppermint Patty were holding onto their teddy bears while Rerun held onto a toy dog and Marcie held onto a toy duck.

"What're you two doing here, all alone?" Heather wondered, clutching onto Caramel and Velvet firmly.

"Don't ya wanna go with Big Purple and the others to look at the stars?" Peppermint Patty wondered as she gave Cupcake a squeeze.

"No, Linda and I are a little afraid of the dark. And besides, there might be queen snakes, gully cats and bears out in the woods." Piper said as Rerun rolled his eyes.

"Queen snakes aren't real. Neither are gully cats." Marcie promised.

"Then why're you trembling?" Peppermint Patty teased.

"I'm a bit scared of bears." Marcie confessed.

"I know how you feel." Kathy said.

"You do?" Piper and Linda asked in unison.

"I used to be scared sometimes when I was little." Kathy explained. "But you know what?"

"What?" Linda eagerly asked.

"You know how Linus and Baby Bop have their blankets?" Heather asked.

"Yes." Piper smiled. "Their blankets make them feel better."

"It was a bear that always made me feel better." Kathy smiled.

"BEAR?!" Piper cried as Rerun hugged her.

"A bear?" Linda asked in awe.

"You better clear this up." Sally shrugged, hugging Fluffy.

"Sure." Kathy smiled. "I meant my teddy bear. And we bet yours will make you two feel better too."

"Is that why Rerun called you 'Teddy Girl'?" Linda wondered. "Because you had a teddy bear?"

"It sure is." Kathy chuckled as Piper calmed down, hugging her teddy bear. Heather tapped Kathy on the shoulder and handed her Caramel. "Thanks, Heather."

_**Linda and Piper:**_

_Me and my best teddy bear_

_Sitting in my favorite chair,_

_We are going out to play_

_Just like every day._

_**Peppermint Patty, Sally and Heather:**_

_I got lots of friends out there_

_And they're lots of fun,_

_**Rerun and Marcie:**_

_But they're not my teddy bear_

_He/ She's my favorite one._

_**Kathy, Linda and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready_

_Gettin' all ready to play._

_Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready_

_Gettin' all ready to play._

_**Kathy and Heather:**_

_You know, I've got a lot of friends that I play with._

_**Peppermint Patty and Marcie:**_

_You know, I've got a lot of friends who are fun._

_**Sally and Rerun:**_

_But then they can't do anything like my teddy,_

_'Cause my teddy, he is the one._

_**Kathy, Linda and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready_

_Gettin' all ready for bed._

_Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready_

_Gettin' all ready for bed._

_**Kathy and Peppermint Patty:**_

_You know I'm never really frightened at nighttime._

_**Heather and Marcie:**_

_You know I'm not even scared of the dark._

_**Linda and Sally:**_

_'Cause with my teddy right here alongside me_

_**Rerun and Piper:**_

_I'm not even scared of a shark!_

_**Kathy, Linda and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready_

_Gettin' all ready for school._

_Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready_

_Gettin' all ready for school._

_**Linda and Piper:**_

_I got to leave him/her at home_

_By himself/herself all alone._

_But he/she doesn't mind, and that's cool._

_**Kathy and Peanuts Gang:**_

_That's cool!_

"See, you're not scared anymore, are you?" Kathy asked as everyone started to giggle.

"No." Linda softly replied.

"Not me either." Piper fiercely declared.

"Way to go, girls." Peppermint Patty cheered. "With my ol' pal Cupcake by my side, I'm everything but scared; but even without her, I'm a pretty rough and tough tomboy."

"What about the time you couldn't find Cupcake?" Heather recalled.

"I was younger." Peppermint Patty hissed as everyone laughed.

Somewhere else at the campsite, Barney and Snoopy were walking around when they heard an owl hooting.

"Isn't the moon pretty tonight, Barney?" Tosha asked.

"It sure is, Tosha." Barney smiled.

"All round and white too." Franklin chuckled. "Just like something else I know."

"And all the stars are shining too!" Robert said.

"I love shining stars." Roy smiled, laying on his back.

"Me too. Especially that one over there." Hannah said.

**_Hannah:_**

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

The kids smiled as they all were brought back to the treehouse. "That was fun." Sally smiled.

"I know." Stephen said. "Camping was really fun. Do you have any other surprises for us, Barney?

Everyone then looked at Heather, who was in deep thought.

"What's wrong, Heather?" Kathy asked.

"I was just thinking. Wouldn't it be wonderful to have our whole lives to live over if we knew what we know now?" Heather said with a smile.

"What do I know now?" Peppermint Patty asked Marcie, who just yawned a little.

"Probably VERY LITTLE, Patricia. That, however is not the case with me. for example, I know now that being born beautiful carries a big weight of responsibility." Lucy beamed.

"That's true." Snoopy smiled as everyone laughed.

"Isn't anyone curious to know what I know now?" Sally complained.

"I wouldn't say curious. Obligated is more like it." Lucy said as everyone went silent.

"Go ahead, Sally. What do you know now?" Barney asked, breaking the ice.

_**Sally:**_

_I know now that you can't bend a cracker no matter how hard you try._

_**Lucy, Heather and Peppermint Patty: **_

_You may try._

_**Peppermint Patty: **_

_I know now that your body isn't leaking when you cry._

_**Lucy, Heather and Sally: **_

_When you cry._

_**Lucy: **_

_I know now that a smile makes a lousy umbrella._

_**Sally and Peppermint Patty: **_

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ohh_

_**Heather: **_

_I know now we should not try to sing acapella._

_I know now that you can't trust a daisy they blab every chance they get._

_**Peppermint Patty: **_

_I know now it's impossible to rain a violet._

_**Lucy: **_

_I know now that the price of a thought is a penny._

_**Heather: **_

_I know now why the kids never sell very many_

_**Sally and Peppermint Patty: **_

_If any._

_**Sally: **_

_I know now that you can't bounce a snowball._

_**Peppermint Patty: **_

_You can, but not very high._

_**Peppermint Patty, Heather, Sally and Lucy: **_

_Just think of it, gee, how great it would be,_

_If I can go back somehow,_

_And have my life to live over knowing what I know now._

_**Sally: **_

_I know now that you can't ring a bluebell._

_**Heather: **_

_Well, not loud enough to hear._

_**Peppermint Patty: **_

_I know now that a weeping willow never sheds a tear._

_**Lucy:**_

_I know now that you can't trade a bike for a brother._

_Sally and Heather:_

_I know now that you can't ever win with your mother._

_Peppermint Patty:_

_Or Father; Further,_

_**Peppermint Patty, Heather, Sally and Lucy: **_

_I know now that you can't pack your troubles in any kit bag that's made._

_Just think of it, gee, how great it would be,_

_if I can go back somehow,_

_And have my life to live over_

_**Sally: **_

_Knowing what I know_

_**Peppermint Patty and Heather:**_

_Knowing what I know_

_**Lucy: **_

_Knowing what I know_

_**Peppermint patty, Heather, Sally and Lucy: **_

_Now_

_**Lucy: **_

_I know now that you can't lace a shoofly_

_**Sally: **_

_You can't live on bubblegum._

_**Peppermint Patty: **_

_I know now that I'll never learn to spell chrysanthemum._

_**Heather: **_

_I know now that you can´t buy a bike for a dollar._

_**Peppermint Patty: **_

_I know now that you can't fit a flee with a collar._

The rest of the kids and Barney instantly broke into laughter as Sally shrugged in confusion.

"Get it, Sally?" Eudora asked as her best friend shook her head.

_**Sally:**_

_I know now that you can't milk a cowslick._

_**Peppermint Patty: **_

_You can but it takes know how._

_**Peppermint patty, Heather, Sally and Lucy:**_

_Just think of it, gee, how great it would be,_

_If I can go back somehow,_

_And have my life to live over knowing what I know,_

_Knowing what I know, knowing what I know now._

"What do you think?" Lucy asked as their song ended.

"I think Barney and Snoopy are about to be surprised." Tosha said with a smile.

"They are?" Heather smiled.

"Yup. Turn around and count to three, a happy dino you will be." Kathy instructed as Barney did so. "Snoopy, you do so too, okay?"

"Oh goodie! I love surprises." Snoopy wagged his tail as he and Barney followed the instructions.

"I just love a good surprise too." Barney said as Kathy helped Barney cover his eyes. "Especially when you cover my eyes."

"I wonder what it is, Sir." Marcie smiled.

"Same here." Peppermint Patty agreed.

"One…two…and then comes three…" Snoopy and Barney counted.

"I wonder what the treat will be." Barney smiled as everyone else saw two more teenagers walking to the clubhouse.

"What a surprise this will be!" Snoopy wagged his tail some more.

"We thought you'd be surprised to see your friends Jason…" the female teenager began.

"And Min…" Jason, the male teenager, added.

"That's me." The female teenager finished.

"MIN!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed. "JASON! Long time no see, pals!"

"More old friends!" Barney smiled before Snoopy spotted the rest of his siblings heading in the treehouse as well. "Now, who let the dogs IN?"

"Tosha, do you still have those pictures?" Marcie softly asked. "I think we have some with Min and Jason."

"I sure do, bud." Tosha smiled as she handed Marcie the book. Marcie handed the book to Snoopy as he showed the pictures to everyone.

"We were looking at these earlier." Snoopy beamed.

"And look! Here are some pictures of you when you were in school." Barney recalled.

"We've known Barney and Snoopy for so long, they can probably guess what song we want to sing BEFORE we tell either of them." Jason said.

"I love guessing games." Snoopy smiled. "And since Jason has an absolutely positively very favorite song, I bet I do know what he wants to sing. Any ideas, Barney?"

"Does it go something like this?" Barney asked as Schroeder played a few notes of the song on his piano.

"Yeah." Jason smiled.

_**Barney and Snoopy:**_

_Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop_

_I like-a the way that you boppity-bop_

_I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with your hands_

_(clap hands to rhythm)_

_Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop_

_I like-a the way that you boppity-bop_

_I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with your mouth_

_(tap cheeks to rhythm)_

_(Yeah!)_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop_

_I like-a the way that you boppity-bop_

_Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop_

_I like-a the way that you boppity-bop_

_Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop_

_I like-a the way that you boppity-bop_

_Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop_

_I like-a the way that you boppity-bop!_


	5. The Party's In Full Swing

_**Chapter 5: The Party Is in Full Swing**_

A few minutes later, everyone was still in the treehouse, ready to play another game. "Okay gang! We're gonna play Simon Says!" Robert announced.

"I'll start it!" Stephen said. Everyone got into position and started to play. "Simon says, raise your arms." Everyone did just that. "Simon says, turn around." They did just that. "Simon says, clap your hands." Everyone except Lucy, who walked away, did just that. "Simon says-"

Lucy then pushed Stephen away. "Okay! It's my turn now!" Lucy said, wanting to take control of the game.

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Lucy's the boss, Lucy's the boss_

_So you gotta listen to Lucy, listen to Lucy_

_Lucy's the boss, Lucy's the boss_

_So you gotta listen to Lucy, listen to Lucy_

_And here's what Lucy says:_

_**Lucy:**_

_Lucy says, "Put your hands on your head."_

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Listen to Lucy, listen to Lucy_

_**Lucy:**_

_Lucy says, "Now turn around."_

_(Snoopy comes in while they are singing.)_

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Listen to Lucy. Listen to Lucy_

_**Lucy:**_

_"Put your hands by your side."_

_(Peppermint Patty, Pigpen, 5, Jason, Tasha, Kim, and Danny do that, and are out of the game.)_

_Ah-ah, I didn't say, "Lucy says!"_

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Lucy's the boss, so listen to Lucy_

_And here's what Lucy says:_

_**Lucy:**_

_Lucy says, "Take your hands off your head."_

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Listen to Lucy, listen to Lucy_

_**Lucy:**_

_Lucy says, "Put them on your hips, now."_

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Listen to Lucy, listen to Lucy_

_**Lucy:**_

_"Now jump up and down."_

_(Sally, Franklin, Eudora, Marcie, Rerun, Linda, Baby Bop, Hannah, Keesha, Kathy, and Min do that and are out of the game)_

_Ah-ah, I didn't say "Lucy says!"_

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Lucy's the boss, so listen to Lucy_

_And here's what Lucy says:_

_**Lucy:**_

_Lucy says, "I wanna be the queen of the world, yes I do."_

_Lucy says, "I want everything my way." Hey-hey-hey!_

_Lucy says, "I'm gonna be a beautiful girl, yes I am."_

_Lucy says, "I'm gonna marry Schroeder someday!"_

_**Schroeder:**_

_Oh, good grief!_

_**Lucy:**_

_Lucy says, "Pick up your right foot."_

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Listen to Lucy, listen to Lucy_

_**Lucy:**_

_Lucy says, "Now hop on your left foot"_

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Listen to Lucy, listen to Lucy_

_**Lucy:**_

_"Now start running in place."_

_(Charlie Brown, Linus, Schroeder, Heather, BJ, Michael, Robert, Stephen, and Jeff do that and are out of the game, Snoopy is the winner, of course.)_

_Ah-ah, I didn't say "Lucy says."_

_(Charlie Brown and Heather walk away.)_

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Lucy's the boss, so listen to Lucy_

_And that's what Lucy says!_

_(Linus and Schroeder walk away.)_

"I haven't cut a rug that much in…quite a long time!" Heather exclaimed.

"Well, that's enough excitement for one day maybe I'll read a book in the hammock." Marcie suggested.

"See any good books?" Linda asked.

"Oh yes." Marcie smiled as Piper reached the book.

"It looks pretty." Piper said, showing the book to Min. "Will you read it to us, miss Mint? Please?"

"I know where this is going." Snoopy told his brother Marbles.

"Sure, Piper. This book was one of my favorites. I loved reading it." Min smiled.

"Hey, that's one of my favorites too." Kim said.

"Us too!" Rerun and Piper agreed.

"Me four!" Sally added.

"That's a cool castle." Danny stated.

"It sure is." Jason said. "You should see the inside."

"The inside? Is there a picture of the inside?" Keesha asked.

"Not exactly." Min chuckled. "One time, Barney took us to see a castle. Do you remember, Barney?"

"You bet I do!" Barney exclaimed.

"Can we go see a castle?" Robert asked.

"Sure. When you read books, you can visit all kinds of fun places." Barney added.

"Count me out of this adventure; nothing against castles but camping was enough fun for one day." Marcie repeated.

"Not even for old times' sake?" Min teased.

"Not even for old times' sake!" Marcie replied.

"I'll stay here with you, Marcie, if you don't want to come." Franklin said, holding her hand as she blushed. "But I do miss being with Michael and Jason."

"Same with the girls, but I'm not as young as I used to be." Marcie sighed.

"We all aren't." Franklin giggled happily, but whilst they were talking, Snoopy's ears perked up.

"This is the part where we all get whisked away, even if we don't want to." Snoopy sighed as Barney's magic whisked them all away.

"Where are we, Barney?" Piper asked as everyone noticed they weren't in the treehouse.

"Storybook Land." Barney replied. "A VERY magical place where we can use our imaginations."

"Also, one of the places where we loose Marcie often." Peppermint Patty teased.

"I won't get lost this time-I'm with Franklin." Marcie said as Franklin blushed.

"I wonder what adventure we'll imagine this time!" Frieda squealed.

_**Barney and Snoopy:**_

_Just imagine, just imagine_

_Just imagine all the things that we could be_

_Imagine all the places we could go and see_

_Imagination's fun for you and me_

_**Robert, Pigpen and Franklin:**_

_We could go to the moon in a great big balloon_

_**Piper and Rerun:**_

_Build a castle by playing pretend_

_**Jason, Linus, Patty Swanson and Violet:**_

_We might even explore with a big dinosaur_

_**Snoopy:**_

_Or make rainbows that never end_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Just imagine, just imagine_

_Just imagine all the things that we could be_

_Imagine all the places we could go and see_

_Imagination's fun for you and me_

_**Frieda, Kim and Keesha:**_

_We could go anywhere _

_**Stephen, 5, 3, 4 and Charlie Brown:**_

_We can be anyone_

_**Danny and Peppermint Patty:**_

_We can do it quite easily, too_

_**Barney and Snoopy:**_

_We just play let's pretend and we know in the end_

_That it's so much fun to do_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Just imagine, just imagine_

_Just imagine all the things that we could be_

_Imagine all the places we could go and see_

_Imagination's fun for you and me._

_**Snoopy:**_

_Imagination's fun for you and me._

"Ain't that Big Purple's line?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"I always wanted to say it." Snoopy replied.

"This is a neat castle!" Violet explained.

"And we look like the people who live in castles!" Rerun exclaimed.

"Then this must be a fairytale castle for kings and queens." Patty Swanson stated.

"Do you think so? It'd be cool to be a king." Schroeder said.

"Speaking of kings and queens, this place is perfect for-" Lucy began.

"-For your queendom, we know!" everyone else said in unison.

_**Barney:**_

_Fairy tale castles with beautiful flags,_

_Flying higher than you've ever seen_

_Just imagine all of the things you can see_

_**Schroeder:**_

_Maybe even a king _

_**Lucy:**_

_Or a queen!_

"Your majesty." Snoopy said, kissing her on the cheek.

_**Barney, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Castles so high up to the sky_

_I know that I would love to go there_

_Castles so high up to the sky_

_Wouldn't you love to go, too?_

_**Snoopy:**_

_Magical places and musical things_

_Big surprises and so much more_

_**Hannah and Heather:**_

_We can ride a horse having fun, of course_

_An adventure like never before_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Castles so high up to the sky_

_I know that I would love to go there_

_Castles so high up to the sky_

_Wouldn't you love to go, too?_

_**Snoopy:**_

_Wouldn't you love to go, too?_

"Hey Barney, Snoopy! Storybook Land is cool!" exclaimed BJ as he, Baby Bop and Snoopy's family met up with them.

"It sure is, BJ." Snoopy smiled, gazing at the sun.

"How do you like our crowns?" BJ asked.

"Delightful!" Barney said. "Who're you all pretending to be?"

"I'm a beautiful queen and Snoopy's brothers, sisters and nephew are princes and princesses/" Baby Bop said.

"Snoopy, your nephew looks like the Pink Panther." Linda giggled.

"Are you a king, BJ?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"I'm more than a plain old king, Peppers; I'm pretending to be Old King Cole!" BJ explained.

"Good Ol' Old King Cole!" Charlie Brown smiled.

_**Barney, Charlie Brown and Snoopy:**_

_Old King Cole was a merry old soul,_

_And a merry old soul was he._

_He called for his pipe and he called for his bowl,_

_And he called for his fiddlers three._

_**Patty Swanson, Violet and Frieda:**_

_Dance with the fiddlers,_

_Dance with the fiddlers,_

_Dance with the fiddlers three._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Dance with the fiddlers,_

_Dance with the fiddlers,_

_Dance with the fiddlers three._

_**Barney, Charlie Brown and Snoopy:**_

_Old King Cole was a merry old soul,_

_And a merry old soul was he._

_He called for his queen and he called for his court,_

_And he called for his trumpeters three._

_**Franklin, Pigpen and Linus:**_

_Dance with the trumpeters,_

_Dance with the trumpeters,_

_Dance with the trumpeters three._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Dance with the trumpeters,_

_Dance with the trumpeters,_

_Dance with the trumpeters three._

_**Barney, Charlie Brown and Snoopy:**_

_Old King Cole was a merry old soul,_

_And a merry old soul was he._

_He called for his ladies and he called for his lords,_

_And he called for his drummers three._

_**Lucy, Rerun and Piper:**_

_Dance with the drummers,_

_Dance with the drummers,_

_Dance with the drummers three._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Dance with the drummers,_

_Dance with the drummers,_

_Dance with the drummers three._

_Dance with the fiddlers..._

_Dance with the trumpeters..._

_Dance with the drummers..._

_Dance and dance and dance until_

_You all fall down with me!_

_Whee!_

"That was fun, huh, Marcie?" Franklin asked before realizing something. "Where did she skedaddle off to now?"

"Let's go find out." Baby Bop suggested.

"I'm coming!" Linda said as she, Rerun and Piper followed them.

"If we're not back in ten minutes, come after us." Franklin said.

"I'll come with you." Barney said. After a while, the group of kids and dinos saw a beautiful storybook.

"I wonder what this story is!" Baby Bop exclaimed.

"I don't know, but with the candy drawn on the cover, it must be something sweet." Linda suggested.

"Really sweet!" Piper exclaimed as thunder growled.

"Or maybe it's a story about rain." Rerun shrugged.

"That's right, Rerun." Barney replied. "And it's quite a tasty rain."

"Let's not get distracted here." Franklin recalled.

"Not even for one song?" Piper asked.

"Fine." Franklin shrugged. "But just one song."

Unbeknownst to him, some of the others had tagged along.

_**Barney:**_

_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops_

_Oh, what a rain that would be_

_Standing outside with my mouth open wide_

_**Barney, Baby bop, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah_

_**Barney:**_

_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops_

_Oh, what a rain that would be_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes_

_Oh, what a snow that would be_

_Standing outside with my mouth open wide_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah_

_If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes_

_Oh, what a snow that would be_

_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops_

_Oh, what a rain that would be_

_Standing outside with my mouth open wide_

_Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah_

_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops_

_Oh, what a rain that would be_

"Barney, that was fun, but it stopped raining." Baby Bop mentioned as she, Barney, Franklin, Rerun, Piper and Linda were left by themselves again.

"It has, Baby Bop, but sometimes something wonderful comes out after the rain." Barney replied.

"What's that, Barney?" Linda wondered.

"Well, you can see it high up in the sky!" Barney exclaimed.

"It's very pretty." Piper added.

"AND it has lots of colors!" Rerun finished.

"Can we discuss rain later? I knew we'd get distracted!" Franklin exclaimed.

"What were we doing before?" Baby Bop realized.

"From what I heard…you were looking for…" a voice explained, walking from behind a stack of books. Franklin instantly smiled.

"MARCIE!" Franklin exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"I was just exploring this place. I forgot how beautiful it was, sort of like a rainbow in one of the books I saw." Marcie giggled as Franklin hugged her.

"I know! I know! It's a rainbow!" Baby Bop exclaimed happily. "A rainbow!"

"You're right, Baby Bop." Barney replied as the others rejoined them.

_**Barney, Linus and Rerun:**_

_Oh, I like red, it's the color of an apple_

_**Kim, Franklin and Marcie:**_

_Orange, it's the color of an orange_

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Yellow, it's a lemon and our wonderful sun, sun, sun_

_**Jason, Peppermint Patty and 5:**_

_Green, it's the color of trees and lots of things that grow_

_**Lucy, Sally and Eudora:**_

_And then there's blue for the sky, _

_**Barney and Snoopy:**_

_And purple, that's a color that's fun, fun, fun_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_And when we put those colors side by side, now what do you think we've done?_

_We've made a rainbow and it's a really beautiful one, one, one_

_**Baby Bop, Sally, Rerun and Piper:**_

_Oh, I like red, _

_**Michael and Linus:**_

_It's the color of an apple_

_**Baby Bop, Sally, Rerun and Piper:**_

_Orange, _

_**Jeff, Franklin and Marcie:**_

_It's the color of an orange_

_**Baby Bop, Sally, Rerun and Piper:**_

_Yellow, _

_**Linda and Charlie Brown:**_

_It's a lemon and our wonderful sun, sun, sun_

_**Baby Bop, Sally, Rerun and Piper:**_

_Green, _

_**Kim and Peppermint Patty:**_

_It's the color of trees and lots of things that grow_

_**Snoopy:**_

_And then there's blue for the sky, _

_**Barney:**_

_And purple, that's a color that's fun, fun, fun_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_And when we put those colors side by side, now what do you think we've done?_

_We've made a rainbow..._

_We've made a rainbow..._

_We've made a rainbow and it's a really beautiful one._


	6. The Last of the Surprises

_**Chapter 6: The Last of the Surprises**_

Lila came in, shocked that she was the only one there, aside from Scooter and Miss Etta. "Did...did I miss it?" Lila sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. They went to a castle." Scooter explained. "A very big one!"

"Oh dear. I missed them. I bet I missed the sing-a-long too." Lila sighed.

"Don't fret, child. As my great aunt once said-" Miss Etta began.

"Not now." Lila sighed. "I need to compose myself. Oh Snoopy, where did you go now?"

_**Lila:**_

_I still remember _  
_A summer gone by _  
_Why was it over so fast? _  
_I still remember _  
_When we said goodbye _  
_Why can't our summer times last? _  
_And you remembered me._  
_Cause I called you my own _  
_I'm sad as I can be _  
_It's no fun all alone _  
_Why can't a memory roll away like a tear? _  
_Why did I go to the treehouse hoping you will appear? _  
_'Cause I love you _  
_'Cause I miss you _  
_'Cause I wish you were here_

After everyone was transported back to the treehouse, Lila asked, worriedly. "Am I too late? I've been waiting here for who knows how long, talking to Scooter and Miss Etta. Did I miss the sing-a-long?"

"Nonsense! You made it at just the right time, sweetie." Snoopy said, much to Lila's shock.

"Snoopy! You can talk?!" Lila exclaimed.

"Only for today." Charlie Brown explained.

"Now it's only for a few minutes." Snoopy said.

"May I have your attention please, ladies and gentlemen..." Barney announced, gaining his friends attention. "I want to thank you all for coming to my sing along today."

"You're welcome, Barney." Everyone smiled.

"It always means a lot to mean to be with my friends. Each and every one of you is very special!" Barney smiled.

"Shucks, stop flattering us all, Barney." Charlie Brown blushed happily.

"It's true!" Snoopy smiled.

_**Barney and Snoopy:**_

_You are special, you're the only one_

_You're the only one like you_

_There isn't another in the whole wide world_

_Who can do the things you do_

_'Cause you are special, special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

_Oh, you are special, special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

_You're important, oh, you really are_

_You're the only one like you_

_The world is better, just because you're here_

_You should know that we love you_

_'Cause you are special, special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

_Oh, you are special, special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

_**Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's Friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Everyone?_

_**Barney and Snoopy:**_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

Everyone struck a pose as the song ended-even Piper found her own unique pose.

"Thanks for being very special friends." Snoopy told everyone.

"We think you're a super-dee-duper friend to all of us too, Barney. You too, Snoopy-you're the silliest, funniest, Joe Coolest beagle we ever met." Michael said, hugging Linda, Sally, Eudora, Rerun and Piper.

"That's right." Linda, Sally, Eudora, Rerun and Piper agreed.

"From the oldest." Michael began.

"To the youngest." Rerun and Piper said in unison.

"And everyone in between." Sally, Eudora and Linda finished.

"You can always count on us!" the kids, BJ and Baby Bop explained.

"I know we can." Barney said.

"We sure do." Snoopy agreed, smooching Lucy on the cheek. She just smiled.

"That crazy beagle." Lucy laughed.

_**Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_You can count on me_

_I'll always be around_

_I will cheer you up_

_When you're feeling down_

_I like you, you like me_

_We have fun together_

_When it's sunny, when it rains_

_In any kind of_

_In any kind of_

_In any kind of weather_

_You can count on me_

_Because I am your friend_

_We make a happy team_

_Together to the end_

_When you're happy, doing great_

_With a shout, I will cheer you (Yeah!)_

_When you giggle, when you laugh_

_I just love to_

_I just love to_

_I just love to hear you_

"It's good to have friends like you." Barney said.

_You can count on me_

_Because I am your friend_

_We make a happy team_

_Together to the end_

_You can count on me_

_You can count on me!_

"I'm so happy everyone could be here today." Barney smiled as they saw Scooter and Miss smile from the window.

"You've made it a very special day for us both! Thank you!" Snoopy exclaimed. "Thanks for coming, Lila."

"You're my friend, Snoopy. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Lila said as she kissed him on the nuzzle.

"Same with us." Linus said.

"Thank you." Snoopy repeated.

"You're welcome." The kids, BJ and Baby Bop repeated.

"This is making me very, very happy." Snoopy said. "I just want to sing about my happiness."

"Us too." The others agreed.

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Happiness is finding a pencil_

_**Stephen, Robert and Franklin:**_

_Pizza with sausage_

_**Min and Kathy: **_

_Telling the time_

_**Schroeder and Jason: **_

_Happiness is learning to whistle_

_**Rerun, Piper and Linda: **_

_Tying your shoe for the very first time!_

_**Sally, Eudora and Lila: **_

_Happiness is playing the drums in your own school band_

_**Heather: **_

_And happiness is walking hand in hand_

_**Jeff, Hannah and Pigpen:**_

_Happiness is two kinds of ice cream_

_**Tosha and Marcie:**_

_Knowing a secret_

_**Michael and Peppermint Patty:**_

_Climbing a tree_

_**Kim, Keesha and Danny: **_

_Happiness is five different crayons_

_**Baby Bop:**_

_Catching a firefly, _

_**BJ:**_

_Setting him free_

_**Michael, Kathy, Min, Tosha and Jason: **_

_Happiness is being alone every now and then_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_And happiness is coming home again_

_**Barney and Snoopy:**_

_Happiness is morning and evening, daytime and nighttime too_

_For happiness is anyone and anything at all that's loved by you!_

_**Linus, Rerun and BJ: **_

_Happiness is having a sister_

_**Lucy and Baby Bop:**_

_Sharing a sandwich_

_**Baby Bop, BJ, Lucy, Linus and Rerun: **_

_Getting along!_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Happiness is singing together when day, is through_

_And happiness is those who sing with you_

_Happiness is morning and evening, daytime and nighttime too_

_For happiness is anyone and anything at all that's loved by you!_

Everyone smiled and hugged each other. Charlie Brown then spoke up as he looked at Frieda's clipboard from earlier and a thought hit him. "I wonder where Shawn is."

"He wanted to come, but he had a conflicting schedule with the movie he's working on. He wanted to say thanks for being a great friend though." Min explained.

"Not to worry, Min, my lady." Snoopy said, handing her a video camera. "It's all set to showcase everything that occurred, AND it's still rolling."

"You know, I was thinking-wouldn't it be wonderful if everybody could get together all the time?" Jeff asked Charlie Brown.

"Beginning with me…" Charlie Brown thought.

"Beginning with you?" Lucy scoffed.

"Let him talk." Violet said.

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_If just one person believes in you._

_Deep enough, and strong enough, believes in you._

_Hard enough, and long enough before you knew it,_

_Someone else would think, if he can do it, I can do it. Making it.._

_**Charlie Brown and Heather: **_

_Two! Two whole people who believe in you._

_And if two whole people believe in you._

_Deep enough, and strong enough believe in you._

_Hard enough, and long enough there's bound to be some_

_Other person who believes in making it a threesome._

_Making it..._

_**Baby Bop (joins in):**_

_Three...people you can say, believe in me._

_And if three whole people, why not..._

_**BJ (joins in):**_

_Four. And if four whole people, why not..._

_**Hannah (joins in): **_

_More, and..._

_**Michael (joins in): **_

_More, and more._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_And when all those people believe in you,_

_Deep enough and strong enough believe in you,_

_Hard enough and long enough it stands to reason you,_

_Yourself will start to see what everybody sees in you._

_And maybe even you, can believe in you, too._

Everyone gave each other another big hug as the song ended. Even Schroeder gave Lucy a big kiss, as did Linus with Sally and Rerun and Piper.

"Barney, Snoopy, we've ALL had a lot of fun." Michael said.

"I liked going to Grandpa's farm!" Pigpen exclaimed as everyone coughed from his dust cloud.

"And the castle was really neat!" Jeff agreed.

"Especially being a queen again." Lucy said.

"I remember that." Min giggled.

"My favorite was camping out!" Heather exclaimed.

"Me too." Hannah agreed.

"I loved musical chairs!" Peppermint Patty said.

"And Lucy Says." Stephen chuckled.

"The best part was spending the day with all of you." Snoopy said.

"It sure was." Barney said as he and the beagle began hugging everyone.

"Spread love." Snoopy explained

_**Barney and Snoopy:**_

_I love you, you love me._

_We're a happy family._

_With a great big hug_

_and a kiss from me to you,_

_won't you say you love me, too?_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_Ooh-whoa, I love you, you love me._

_We're best friends like friends should be._

_With a great big hug_

_and a kiss from me to you,_

_won't you say you love me, too?_

_**Charlie Brown Heather, Sally and Snoopy:**_

_If we all hold hands_

_and sing along,_

_smile and show we care._

_Yes, the sun will chase the clouds away_

_and love will fill the air._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_When I need you,_

_you're always there._

_I know that you'll always care._

_It makes me smile_

_when I'm holding hands with you,_

_and I'm glad you love me, too._

_**Dolores:**_

_Te quiero you, y tu ami_

_nuesta amistad es lo mejor._

_Con un fuerte abrazo_

_y un beso me diras_

_mi cariño es para ti._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Snoopy:**_

_I love you, you love me_

_We're best friends like friends should be. _

_(Friends like friends should be, yay)_

_With a great big hug_

_and a kiss from me to you,_

_won't you say you love me, too?_

_**Snoopy:**_

_I love you, yes I do_

Everyone smiled as the song ended. "That was the longest version we ever did!" Peppermint Patty cheered. "I loved it!"

"Looks like Jason loved it too." Heather smiled as Jason signed 'I love you' to Barney, then to Snoopy.

"Well, we all love them." Charlie Brown said. "What do you think, Snoopy?" Snoopy smiled, wanting to say something, but licked his master's face instead. "I know. We all love you and Barney a lot."

"Hey Snoopy, Barney, what does this button do?" Lucy asked.

"DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON!" Snoopy exclaimed, stopping her.

"Why?" Lucy whined.

Barney chuckled. "On three, everyone."

"One…two…three!" they all explained as Lucy pressed the button. Balloons and confetti flew in from the ceiling. Michael chuckled to himself, as if to say 'Why didn't I see this coming?'.

"This has been the best sing-a-long ever, Peppermint Patty." Marcie smiled, tossing confetti in the air.

"This is the best group of friends ever, Marcie. No one can change my mind." Peppermint Patty said. "And stop calling me-" she then blinked. "Never mind, Space Cadet Marcie." She chuckled.

"I love you, Linus." Sally cooed.

"Same here." Linus said before blushing. "I said that aloud, didn't I?"

"Yup." Kathy said.

"I missed you, Teddy Girl." Rerun cooed.

"Me too." Kathy smiled.

Schroeder smiled as he kissed Lucy, making her smile widely. "He knows I'm alive." She exclaimed as everyone laughed and smiled, having fun.

"Thanks for everything, Barney." Charlie Brown exclaimed as he and Snoopy hugged him. Barney winked back, as did Snoopy. Charlie Brown also winked at the others, who winked back as well. "You're all the best!"

_**The End**_


End file.
